Drake Flame: A Legend in The Making
by MCDrakers2
Summary: Drake Flame is an Osmosian from the Ben Prime universe who was granted the power to travel through time. With his infinite power mixed with infinite worlds all sorts of crazy things are bound to happen. Join him and his crazy adventures around the known and unknown universes as he meets all sorts of friend, foes and...himself?
1. Prologue 0A

**Prologue 0A- And then there was Drake**

 **Z: Hello this is MemZ and welcome everyone to the official version of "Drake Flame: The Making of a Legend". This is a remake of a similar story by the same name that did not go as well as planned. This entire story is based off my original character and his adventure through the known and unknown multiverse as well. Join me as we learn everything there is to know about our favorite fanbases. For now, let's get a taste of our new friend: Drake Flame.**

* * *

It was late afternoon. A single star was in the sky as the sun went down beneath the mountains. The streets were empty and the light from the lamp posts were clearly visible. No one was on the road besides one 9-year-old boy. He wore a white T-shirt and brown pants.

He was kicking a bottle down the street when a loud shout was heard. The sound was from an alleyway and he peeked over the corner. His jaw dropped by what he saw.

Ben Tennyson was in front of his eye fighting some thugs. He smiled as he watched the hero do his work. There were about five thugs but with Ben as Stink-fly, they weren't much of a problem.

The boy watched in awe but was frightened out of his gaze by someone talking. "Why are you stalking Mr. Tennyson?" said a voice. The startled boy turned around quickly to see a boy wearing a humorous looking power suit with a green and white color-scheme.

The boy got up from watching Ben and said "I...um, respect his line of work. I'm **Drake Flame** by the way," said the boy we now know as Drake.

The boy wearing the power-suit smiled and said, "I'm C **hrono Spanner** and I see you like heroes," he said assuming a hero pose with his hands on his hips. Drake responded, "Yes, I was planning to become one myself."

They sat there in silence watching Ben as he shot stink-fly gunk into one of the thug's face then flew another in the air and crashed him into another.

The silence of the two was broken when Drake said, "I like your suit." Chrono was awestruck. People never usually like his suit till they see it in action.

"Could you repeat that?" Chrono asked.

Drake repeated "I. Like. Your. Suit."

Chrono got excited and started yapping, "You know I could make one for you, it was based off the power rangers. Do you like the power rangers?"

Drake answered, "I was a fan and then Power Rangers-Samurai came out"

Chrono agreed "yeah, compared to jungle fury etc., samurai was a waste."

A screech was then heard as a RV suddenly pulled up. Drake jumped in a box to hide himself but Chrono just tapped a button next to belt and disappeared. A red light shone from the alley and 10-year old Ben ran from the alley and into the RV. It then screeched and drove off with him.

Drake's head popped from the box with a confused look. "Chrono?"

A gleam then shone and he reappeared, hand still on the previously mentioned button. Drake was shocked by this "How did you do that?"

Chrono then laughed "It's all in the suit my friend".

Drake's eyes widened, "I guess that suit's better than I thought it was."

Chrono quickly then looked at his wrist, which did not have a watch and said, "Oh look at the time, my friend, I got to go"

Drake saddened "really, I was having fun"

Chrono tapped his belt and a portal appeared, "I have places I need to be. I just came to warn you, I will return and I would appreciate if you didn't become a PLUMBER. It will make things much easier."

Drake looked confused and said nervously "Why would I want to clean people's toilets?"

Chrono chuckled, "You'll see". He then left through the portal which disappeared instantly.

Drake sighed. "I will see you around…Chrono Spanner," he then smiled weakly and picked up the before mentioned can. He then turned to the sky and threw it with all his might. The can flew through the sky darting through a cloud and disappeared. Drakes sad smile widened slightly and then he turned and continued down the street.

* * *

 **Z: Thank you my beautiful people for reading the prologue. This has little differences from Chapter 1 of the old series but with more quality of life changes to make the story smoother in the future. I will see you all next time.**

 **Adios**


	2. Prologue 0B

**Prologue 0B-Bye, Bye Thunder**

* * *

 **Z: Hey guys it's MemZ here with the next and further Prologue 2. Now yes, it's been a while but don't worry I will make it worth the wait...in another episode. But for now...**

 **(A girl by the name of Natalia walks in with a red earmuff around her neck and a smartphone in her hand)**

 **Natalia: What the hell are you doing?**

 **Z: I'm making an intro for my story and you're in the shot.**

 **Natalia: Oh really, what if I want to be in the shot.**

 **Z: Then I'd have to redo it**

 **Natalia: And what if I post it myself**

 **Z: Don't you dare**

 **Natalia: oops *Presses button to send story***

 **Z: NOOOOO!**

* * *

The scene begins with an overview of Bellwood. It slowly zoomed into a store with the words "Jerry's Jewelries" on it. A hulking thug with a scar across his face entered the store. He had a black shirt, black jacket and black pants. In oppose to this he had a purple lightning mark on his shoulder and a sack over his shoulder.

He walked to the center of the store and put one hand in the air. In this hand was a gun and he shot it two times "Everybody out!" he yelled. Everyone cowered at the gun and ran out as fast as possible. The thug then grabbed an old Asian man by the collar and held him then said, "No, not you. I will be needing you".

The thug pushed him to a glass case forcefully and gave him a hammer then ordered him to break it.

Fearfully the man quivered unable to move or speak out of fear. "Come on, come on. Break it!" he yelled.

The old man gently brought down the hammer and hit the glass, merely cracking it.

Out of frustration the thug through up his hands muttering a few curse words. He then put a gun to the Asian's head and said gently but forcefully "Break...it".

Out of fright the Asian man quickly hit the glass breaking it then said hopefully "c-can I l-leave now".

The thug made a big smile "Of course" the Asian man made a happy smile "Just put it in the bag first so I won't have to kill you."

Fearfully the Asian man slowly reached for the large diamond. The scene zoomed out to a worm's eye view as a foot stepped in the scene. A mysterious boy with a black long jacket covering his entire body stepped in the store.

"P-please don't hurt me," stammered the Asian man cowering from the thug.

"I won't have to, if you do what I say," the thug reassured.

"Well, I hope you will be paying for those," said the mysterious boy getting both men's attention.

"You have no business here boy, why don't you go play with your action figures and avoid any trouble," the thug said disregarding his presence.

The boy made a smile which could be the only thing seen under the jacket "I assure you, I have more business hear than you do" the boy stated as he pushed off his jacket revealing him to be a 13-year old **Drake** with a black jacket and a white undershirt. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He had long brown pants with a belt but the belt's buckle had what resembled a small plumber badge on it.

"Okay guy, let's see how tough you are," he said as he pointed the gun to the boy but instantly the Asian man came out of nowhere with a foldable meta chair and slammed it on the back of the thug's head. The thug fell to the floor grunting in pain. And the Asian man pushed the gun to Drake.

"Oh, you little..." yelled the thug as he tackled the Asian man and threw him into a glass case. The thug stood up and brushed off his hands. He then looked on the ground for him gun but couldn't find it. He looked up and staggered back when he saw the gun in Drake's hands. But he held the gun by the tip with both fingers then said, "What a disgusting and worthless weapon."

Seeing Drake with his weapon and realizing he was defenseless the thug ran off and jumped through the glass window shattering it. Drake quickly ran towards the Asian man and checked his pulse. "He's good" Drake muttered as he ran off towards the thug.

The thud was a good distance in front of Drake but he was catching up. The thug turned a corner just in time to see a large crowd had gathered on the street. The thug looked at the crowd shocked. He turned around just in time to see Drake turn a corner, look at him the charge forward. He quickly started running making his way through the crowd. The gap he ran through closed and Drake tried to look over the crowd. Drake then quickly ran in a alley way and made his way up the fire escape.

* * *

"Back at Jeremy's jewelries"

A police car pulled up at the store. The Policeman stepped out of the car and walked towards the basically destroyed store.

He entered with his gun at his ready but when he saw the Asian from before he dropped his stance and dashed towards him. He kneeled and began fanning him. The Asian stirred and looked up at the police. The police made a sigh of relief and helped him up.

"Thank you" said the Asian but he was cut and bleeding badly se he fell back down on his knee.

"Explain to me what happened," said the police as he put the Asians hand around his shoulder and brought him to the car. Both went in the car and soon the siren turned on and they drove away.

* * *

"Back at the chase"

The thug emerged from the large group of people panting. He looked over then to see that Drake didn't give chase. He smirked and then ran in an alley to catch his breath. Drake who was watching him from the rooftops smirked at this.

As soon as the man was far enough inside the alley a loud thud was heard as Drake jumped from the roof.

"What the hell" yelled the thug as he turned around "How'd you find me!?"

"It wasn't hard, just follow the stench of desperation," mocked Drake as he slowly stepped forward.

Scared the thug started stepping back, "Stay away, I-I'm not afraid to hurt you."

Drake smiled "But you are afraid of me," he then rubbed his hand against the wall as he advanced. As his hand rubbed it slowly absorbed the matter of the wall and his forearm became stone.

The thug looked at him in fear "W-what are you?"

"I'm Drake Flame. I'm your worst nightmare," muttered Drake as the camera panned away from the alley and the sound of the thug being beaten and his screams of pain were heard.

Soon after, you see Drake emerge from the alley brushing of his hands. Then the sound of a phone ringing was heard and he pulled out phone.

"Hello, Drake Flame speaking," he said.

"Ah, Drake. We will need you at headquarters right away," said the voice on the phone.

"Okay I'll be right over. I was just...tying up some loose ends," Drake joked as the camera panned back to the alley where the thug hung helplessly upside down on the fire escape with a stop sign wrapped around him.

* * *

"PLUMBER HQ"

The scene showed Mount Rushmore as they zoom in closer then went inside. Inside there was a large PLUMBER base of, well, PLUMBERS. Drake strolled through with peppy bounce in his step. He waved at a man then made a 'wink and gun' gesture to a female pyronite. He then opened the door to a small office grabbed a wheeled chair and spun it around sitting on it backwards.

Behind the desk was a man of about 45-years. He had a bushy beard and fair complexion. He wore the usual plumber armor and by the look on his face you know he didn't like Drake too much.

The man said in a hoarse tone "Hello there, Drake, I suppose you don't know why we called you here."

Drake shook his head "I don't recall doing anything worth your attention, **Johnathon** "

The man we now know as Johnathon chuckled "Well you should, I only happened 15-minutes ago," he said this as he turned his computer showing Drake a video which looked outside a store. On the outside you could see Jeremy's Jewels.

Johnathon continued "A store, that was across the street from Jeremy's jewelries, is owned by a plumber. Our Tech Team thereby has direct access to the video. As soon as the saw it they contacted me."

Drake stared in confusion "Why you?" he asked.

Johnathon frowned and said, "I was the only one available."

Drake nodded in understanding then he asked, "So why is this important"

"Because the guy you beat up, is a member of a notorious Gang known as the Thunder clan," he said as he spread some pictures along the table. One of which being the thug entering the store with everything in black and white besides the purple lightning mark on his shoulder. The other being a picture of Drake chasing the thug out the store and a final one being a large warehouse of some sort.

Drake looked at each of the individual picture, impressed by how fast they got everything together.

The video on the computer then finished and Johnathan closed it down while saying "we also heard of an arrest of a member of the Thunder clan, we suppose you were the cause."

Drake nodded, "most likely."

"Well after being arrested we have knowledge the guy swore and swore revenge on you, meaning you revealed your name," he frowned.

"Aww, you're looking out for me, I feel so honored," Drake said with a cocky grin.

"Not exactly" Johnathon sighed, clearly exhausted by his mere presence. "We have intel that recently this gang had taken control of level 5 technology. That which they cannot control. This moves their existence from a Police matter to a PLUMBER matter. We were going to organize some of our own men to go and smoke out their base, but then you handed us your assistance on a silver platter. So, you are going to destroy their base and retrieve the tech. Understood?"

"Whoa, whoa," Drake resisted but then said with a smile, "I should go there all alone? That sounds dangerous, can I handle it?"

Johnathan looked him in the eye and said nothing. After a good few seconds of awkward silence he finally said, "Get it done Drake."

"You're no fun," Drake sighed jumping up as he walked out with a big smile across his face. But this smile was no longer his usual cocky smiles, this one was filled with devious intent.

* * *

"Later That Night at a Remote Jail"

The guard pushed the thug from before towards his wore the usual orange jumper suit and by the name on the back of his shirt we now know him as **Michael Romney.**

"Okay Romney," the guard said as he pushed him in the cell, "Now I want you to be a good boy and stay in your cell." he then slammed the barred door shut.

"I'm not counting on it," muttered Michael.

"What was that maggot," yelled the guard. The Guard then looked down both sides of the straight, wide hall then leaned closer to Michael's cell, "You know, I spitefully told the others to stay clear just so I could do this," he then spat inside the cell at Michael. "You like that, I bet you don't, lousy retch."

Across the hall a thick man, who wore a similar jumpsuit but without the name, sat in the corner of his cell. He took up a piece of paper and showed it to Michael. On this paper, was a purple lightning bolt. Michael smiled and nodded at him and seeing this the guard turned to the other inmate.

"Oh, you already made a friend, well...urk" he struggled to breath as Michael lifted him by his throat through the barred cell. The guard pulled out a taser and Michael quickly pushed his at the adjacent cell. The other inmate quickly arose and grabbed the guard kicked him then as soon as he turned around, the inmate punched him in the nose and pushed him back to Michael who in turn jabbed him in the face. The guard fell in front of the other inmate's cell completely unconscious from the brutal beating.

The other inmate quickly pulled the quad to him and took his keys. He opened his lock and then Michael's.

"Thanks, **Morise,** " muttered Michael and the inmate quickly went up and opened four other inmate's cells. All the prisoners made an uproar, stretching at them, wanting to be free.

"Sorry fellas," yelled Morise, "Thunder clan only."

Michael then took the guards gun and they ran out the back. They shot the little guards they saw and stole their guns. Soon, all six had guns and they used one of the guard's tag to open the gate. They soon made it out and ran to broken down police truck. Two of them dropped their guns and popped the doors off.

"So, you screwed then off like you were asked," smiled Michael.

Morise frowned "It was hard, but if I didn't they would have my head."

They ran to the gate and about 30 guards ran out and without question began firing their weapons. The two inmates with the seemingly bulletproof car doors held them up and blocked the bullets.

Soon a pickup truck zoomed by and the thunder clan members jumped in with Michael in the front passenger seat and Morise in the middle of the back seat. The two men with the 'shields' jumped in the trunk.

As the van drove off two police trucks drove then down.

It was a straight road and the police trucks were slowly getting closer.

"Their gaining," yelled one guy in the back. "Then shoot them down," responded Michael.

The two me with guns then opened their windows and began firing. A bullet hit the police cars tire and it swerved off the road hitting the other police car causing them both to slide off the road. The thunder Clan members cheered as they drove away on the dusty road, escaping prison.

* * *

"The next day"

"I guess this is the place," said Drake as he held up the picture of the warehouse from before. As he lowered the picture, the identical building stood directly in front of Drake.

"Whelp, might as well have some fun," Drake smiled as he began to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

Inside the warehouse it was just as decrepit as the outside seemed. But at the very end of a large room a man sat on what seemed like a throne. On the wall behind him was a giant banner with the signature purple lightning strike plastered on it. Two men sat beside the man in the chair playing poker. The chair was large and luxurious looking but everything was so gray and dull in the room that it was impossible to see him or anyone around him as more than what they were…common thugs.

Michael walked into the room through the front entrance nodding at the two men that were smoking at the entrance. As he entered he pulled a large wooden container on wheels behind him. Another large thug followed behind him with a similar crate behind him.

"Oh Michael, I see your doing well since your release," the man on the throne chuckled.

Michael placed the crate directly in front of the man, "Yes I have, and it seems that the merchandise that we ordered has finally arrived." He stood proudly as he motioned towards the crate.

The thug that had been following him popped open the crates top and the man looked over and eyes grew wide eyed by whatever he saw inside. But before the man could reach for whatever was inside, a loud bang was heard from outside.

"What was that?" the man asked. Everyone looked around confused and the two men stopped playing poker and picked up their guns looking around. The bangs echoed louder and louder and seemed to echo around the room. Then a loud shout was heard followed by gunshots and then silence. Everyone stood there confused and silent. The two men that were at the door dropped their cigars and picked up their guns, rushing outside the door.

"Who are you and what are you….GAH!" a shout was heard from behind the doors and then silence again.

"An infiltrate?" the man who was on the chair asked standing closer to the crate.

Then suddenly the door of the room flew open throwing dust all over the entrance. As it disappeared Drake Flame stood in the jam with a bright smile. At his feet lay the two men completely unconscious.

Everyone staggered back at the view of this terrifyingly powerful child but no one staggered more than Michael.

"That's him! That's the damn kid that punched me with a damn wall!" he shouted pointing at Drake.

"Be quiet irrelevance, unless you're the leader then I don't want to hear your words," Drake said staring at Michael.

Michael staggered back and the man who was on the chair laughed, "So, you must be Drake Flame. I am the leader who you want to speak to. Truly when Michael explained what happened I thought he was crazy, but apparently he was right. You are strong," he said looking past him at the disaster he had laid to him men.

"So, what do I call you while I beat your face in?" Drake asked standing as straight as he could.

The man chuckled at this then said, "Please, call me **Mr. Thunder** "

"A bit narcissistic. Well, notorious leader of the thunder clan, Mr. Thunder, I apologize but I am going to have to end you," Drake said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think you mean arrest me. Oh well, you may still be astonished to find that a bit difficult," Mr. Thunder said as he lifted his hand out the crate to reveal what seemed like a short, wide lance with a Nussle and a trigger. He clickily held the trigger and the gun began charging with a red energy. Upon release a beam of energy blasted towards Drake. Quickly Drake dash-rolled out of the way and the gun hit the wall causing a small explosion.

"Woah," everyone exclaimed at the power of the gun before the all rushed to grab one. Drake got up off the ground coughing from the dust and Mr. Thunder smiled before exclaiming, "Thunder clan ATTACK!"

Suddenly everyone began to blast Drake with bullets from all directions causing a giant cloud of dust. After pelting the cloud of dust with energy bullets they began to stop. Mr. Thunder chuckled, "Well that was easy, pack them up. We will soon be more than just a gang."

Suddenly out of the dust a figure charged. The figure had the shape of drake but from head to toe, it's skin was covered in concrete.

"What the..." said the large thug from before but before he could get any words out Drake's concrete covered fist collided with his face knocking him out cold on the spot. Suddenly everyone began shooting again but Drake was ready. He dodged the bullets and charged to the poker players jabbing them both in their belly simultaneously then grabbed both their heads and slammed it together knocking them out cold. Mr. Thunder, realizing that they were in trouble dropped his gun and ran away.

Michael who was still firing didn't notice this and kept on shooting, "DIE MONSTERRRR!" he screamed shooting the gun non-stop

* * *

Mr. Thunder struggled to run as fast as he could through the halls behind the warehouse. He opened a door that lead to a staircase leading down. He stopped and he could head the shooting and shouting but then suddenly everything stopped. He looked around in the silence, too scared of what is happening to move.

Suddenly Drake smashed through a wall at the opposite end of the hall looking around for him. He then looked Mr. Thunder dead in the eyes and charged towards him.

Mr. Thunder growled and then slammed the door behind him running down the stairs.

Drake, covered in concrete, charged towards the door full speed ready to plow it down but the second he reached a large iron fist punched through the door knocking Drake square in the face. Drake was knocked back and stumbled on the floor.

The wall was then smashed as a giant mechanoid armor emerged from the rubble. The wide white mechanical armor had arms bigger than the machine itself and a large thunder bolt on its chest. The dust subsided to show Mr. Thunder seated in the glass done serving as the head of the robot.

"You like little boy? this armor may be little in number, but against such a pesky opponent it surely serves its purpose." He laughed as he pressed a button and suddenly a laser appeared in the back of the machine. The laser fired a large beam but Drake quickly dodge rolled forward and charged towards to machine. The machine raised its hand and spun around colliding its large arms into Drake as he jumped forward knocking him through the wall and into the main room from before.

"Ugh," groaned Drake rubbing his head as he collided in the crates from before surrounded by laser guns that now seemed like cheap paintball guns.

Mr. Thunder then emerged from the rubble in his armored suit with a smile, "whelp, we have had our fun, now die," he said as his beam began to charge another powerful blast.

Drake cringed but that suddenly sparked with an idea. He dodge-rolled sideways and ran.

"You won't escape me like that," Thunder laughed at his beam cannon's Nussle began to follow Drake.

The gun let out a powerful beam but as soon as it released drake grabbed the other crate of weapons and easily launched it full speed towards the beam cannon. The beam collided with the crate and the entire crate began to glow a brilliant red light before exploding in a giant shockwave knocking everyone back it a brilliant overload of energy and fire.

Drake struggled to get up from the shockwave and began to limp over to the armored machine.

Thunder sat in there, bleeding from the head, completely unconscious.

Drake spat on the floor before panting, "You're under arrest." He then coughed again spitting up a little blood from his mouth.

He then pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed someone.

"Hello, Johnathan. If I don't get a crap load of money for this crap then we are going to have problems," he joked as he groaned from pain.

He then hung up and began to walk out of the warehouse that seemed to struggle to stay together after such an exciting battle.

* * *

 **Z: Yay, second prologue done. Third and last will be revealed soon.**

 **Natalie: See it's not that bad.**

 **Z: Dammit, why are you still here.**

 **Natalie: this place seems fun, and if you get famous I want to be known.**

 **Z: You are ruining my production value.**

 **Natalie: oh please, I'm increasing in 10-fold *winks at the camera***

 **Z: UGHHH *storms off***

 **Natalie: See you next chapter lovelies *blows a kiss at camera***


	3. Prologue 0C

**Prologue 0C- Gods among Men**

 **Z: For all those Dragon Ball fanatics out there, you are surely going to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Natalie: Dude shut up, don't spoil it.**

 **Z: What the? When did you get interested in spoilers?**

 **Natalie: When I realized your sorry excuse for a story is not that bad. At least the people like it.**

 **Z: Oh, well thank…WAIT A SECOND!**

 **But seriously though guys, I already see new and old viewers enjoying the story and it hasn't even truly started yet. Thank you all so much 3**

* * *

"THREE CHEERS FOR DRAKE! HIP HIP HOIORAY, HIP HIP HOORAY!"

A giant group of PLUMBERS had gathered in a conference room with Drake Flame stranding as the center. The large conference room had all sorts of snacks and sandwiches and the PLUMBERS seemed to have no mercy with how much they ate. The young Drake awkwardly looked around though clearly happy with how he was being treated.

"Good job man, you cleared like 2 dozen men all by yourself, you could be a fine PLUMBER," said one PLUMBER putting his hands on Drakes shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Drake chuckled nervously.

"Of course, kid. I mean you have already done so much to help us. They haven't thrown a party like this for anyone else, you're awesome," he convinced as everyone once again cheered at Drake with him smiling nervously but proudly in front of them all.

As this happened Johnathan leaned on the wall to the back of the room as far away from the festivities as possible. His eyes seemed glued onto Drake as the young hero was surrounded by cheering and congratulating PLUMBERS

"Magister John," a voice was heard as a young man in PLUMBER armor walked over. He had well combed short black hair that gave him a very professional look. His stature seemed fit but not over buffed and his height was not one to be trifled with. "I see your festivities for Drake are going exactly as planned."

"Indeed, they are," Johnathan responded without taking his eyes off of Drake.

"You know, this party costed a lot of men's time, I hope your division truly know what they're doing," the man said with a smile as he leaned on the wall a bit to the left of Johnathan.

"What? Is there a problem Randall?" Johnathan asked sounding more curious than objective.

"Not at all, just seems like a waste to have an entire division based on this one osmosian child," **Randall** said as his deep smile slowly merged into a from.

"This kid, is more than he seems Randall. Drake has a power like no other osmosian we have ever met. He would make Magister Levin look like nothing but a lower tier," Johnathan said finally turning his head to face Randall, "In fact, this entire party is meant to soften him up. For this"

Randall then pulled a hand-sized circular badge out of his pocket. Covering it was the PLUMBER insignia being the green hourglass symbol. Johnathan then leaned off the wall and began to walk over to Drake. "Hey Drake," he said raising the badge in the air, "I have a request for you since you've been so helpful."

As soon as Drake turned to face Johnathan a large swirling portal appeared on the large sandwich table between him and Johnathan. The green portal was about man-sixed and swirled rapidly. As soon as this happened every PLUMBER in the room ran for their weapon and pointed the many types upon the mysterious unidentified portal in front of them. It didn't take long for a whit hand to peek out. Soon, none other than Chrono Spanner jumped out of the portal landing on the table. The sounds of guns charging could be heard all around followed by a slight squeal from Drake.

"Spanner? No way that's you," he said walking forward with a huge smile on his face, "At ease men, he's with me."

"Drake, plumber rules. No unidentified personnel in the HQ," Johnathan said as he began to charge his gun.

"Well it is a good thing that I am not a plumber then," Drake said with a stern frown as he instantly dashed in front of Johnathan, grabbing his gun and crushing it with his bare hands. Johnathan staggered back but cursed under his breath at Drake's actions but Drake ignored him turning towards Spanner. "Hey buddy, long time no see."

"Wish I could say the same," Chrono chuckled to himself then chuckled a bit more nervously as he looked around, "last I checked I told you not to become a PLUMBER. What happened?"

"Oh. I'm not a PLUMBER, I just got bored and started helping them," Drake chuckled nervously, "well truly, they requested I helped."

"Which is a good timing to mention," Johnathan interjected throwing his gun aside, "Drake, would you want to become an official PLUMBER?"

Spanner suddenly jumped down from his table and stood between them both "Oh I apologize magister, but I actually came here to offer Drake something myself."

They both turned to Chrono with a look of curiosity on their face. Chrono smiled as he stepped back throwing a black circular device on the floor. The device's faceplate lifted and began spinning rapidly and in response suddenly everyone in the room activated their weapons again.

"I thought I said to stand down," Drake said darkly as he put his hand on the table, suddenly his entire hand was covered with a metallic alloy. In fear each PLUMBER then slowly dropped aim on their weapons.

The device continued to spin as suddenly a life-sized version of Chronos gear appeared. The gear looked the same except the black and white was inverted and the green was blue instead.

"Woah, for me?" Drake looked awestruck at the armor. "Sure thing, just come along with me. You won't be leaving much behind anyway."

"Except," Johnathan interjected struggling to pull something out of his pocket. He then pulled out a plumber badge and held it out to Drake, "This. It is your own PLUMBER badge. A real one this time which allows access to almost anything around the entire known universe."

Before Johnathan could sell himself any more suddenly a holographic beam shot out of the black device seeming to scan the badge from head to toe. Suddenly, the black faceplate changed color to match the plumber badge and the same badge appeared on the belt of the holographic model.

Everyone turned to Spanner who had his hand fiddling with controls on his other hands wrist, "scanned," Chrono said as he then turned away, "Portal closes in 10 Drake."

Drake looked at him disappear through the portal and then glanced at the device on the floor.

Johnathan noticed this and looked sternly at Drake, "Don't do this kid."

Drake stared for about 3 second before dashing forward grabbing the device off the floor, canceling the hologram, and charging towards the portal.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Johnathan as every PLUMBER began to shoot Drake, but their reaction time was nothing for Drake as he jumped head first into the portal which closed moments after his entrance.

"DAMMIT," Johnathan yelled smashing the badge from before ion the table, "Find that kid wherever he is and get him here, if he so much as steps foot in any sort of media capture him. The AO Division has a new objective. Capturing Drake Flame."

Johnathan then stormed out the room as all the PLUMBERS scrambled towards computers while Randy looked around astonished, "shoot…" he muttered to himself

* * *

Drake groaned pulling himself off the ground. The portal behind his closed and he struggled to open his eyes in the bright white light. He looks around to find himself in a hallway. "Where am I."

"You're on my ship. well, it's not mine. I just borrowed it," Spanner said walking in with a juice box, "Juice box?"

Drake took the juice box and punctured it emptying it in mere seconds before letting out a light belch, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Spanner replied with a smile (Which couldn't be seen under the helmet).

"So truly, I expected the portal to pull me to like another universe or something. Since this is ship where are we heading?" Drake asked as he looked around the small hallway.

"To another universe," Chrono said walking past Drake as he opened the door directly behind him revealing a cockpit, "What do you think the ship if for?"

Drake walked into the cockpit and was suddenly overwhelmed. To begin, outside they hovered thousands of feet over Bellwood. Everything in the ship seemed so basic yet so high-tech and futuristic. Buttons and symbols and all sorts of high tech words that Drake couldn't understand surrounded Drake, "wow" said Drake struggling to find words.

Chrono sat down and Drake began to walk forward but then suddenly seemed to remember something, "Hey, you promised me a suit, where is it?"

Chrono chuckled, "Your holding it dude," He then got up and took the device donning the PLUMBER symbol out of Drakes hand and placed it on his waist.

Suddenly the device beeped and a belt formed around Drake locking it in place. As it did this suddenly the same suit began to form around Drake. Beginning from the waist and going around him, his entire body was perfectly kitted from top to bottom with an inverted version of Chrono's suit with black.

"Ooo, looks nice. But I could do a bit more to make it more my style," Drake said as he nervously fiddled with the antennas.

"That's fine, it happens," Chrono smiled as he tapped the faceplate on the belt and the entire suit disappeared and reverted to only a belt.

A loud beeping was then heard from the ship as Drake looked around confused. Chrono calmly walked to the Driver seat and pressed a bottom.

"Spanner?" A young feminine voice came over the call.

"Kaioshin? Yes, it's me," Chrono answered.

"Spectacular. I need you to go to a universe that was affected by a rogue time walker. The coordinates are already set, thank you," the voice responded as she cut off without another word.

"She sounds fun," Drake said as he took the passenger seat next to Chrono.

"The is the Kaioshin of time, Chronoa. She oversees the flow of time in the entirety of the cosmos and therefore in charge of the Time Patrol," Chrono said as he began to press buttons and input commands and turn switches.

"Time Patrol?" asked Drake confused as he watches Chrono's actions and movements.

"Yes, the Time Patrol. Which is a group of warriors gathered by Kaioshin of time to fix and prevent people from messing with the flow of time. Hold on by the way." Chrono said. The ship then began to move forward incredibly fast.

Drake was taken aback by the speed as everything outside became aa blur of color. The ship kept getting faster and faster until it suddenly disappeared from existence altogether in a flash of light.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes and looked outside to find themselves hovering over a large beautiful town that was next to a larger bustling city. Drake peered over the controls to get a better view of the city. Business man and woman walked around on their phones and cars drove around gently hovering over the road. Drake smiled at the slightly advanced word, amazed by it.

"Where are we," asked Drake amazed by this new world.

"We are currently in a deviation of a world that is governed by superhuman warriors that vow to protect their universe. But, there is a problem in this universe, because a powerful god has appeared who plans to destroy the earth," Chrono said as he looked around the city for something.

"Whoa, are we here to defeat the god," Drake asked dropping back onto his chair.

"Absolutely not," Chrono said turning to Drake suddenly, "We can never do that much in this universe or it could have devastating effects on it. We are going to aid the least as possible as not to destroy the timeline instead."

"Why not go back in time and prevent it the god from coming altogether," Drake said slumping in his chair. He really wanted to fight someone.

"Even if we could do that it would still not be an option. The god was meant to come here even in steady universes. Plus, time travel to that extent can have catastrophic effects on..." Chrono explained before Drake cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, butterfly effect blah blah," Drake sighed.

"Oh, you're familiar?" Chrono said still directing the ship.

"Yeah, but it's a dumb concept. In the same regards that whatever catastrophic effect could happen, an amazing one could happen as well. It's a gamble I will take if it means saving someone." Drake said as he gritted his teeth. He was clearly adamant about his beliefs and have thought deeply about the concept before.

Chrono sighed, "Well it's that same probability that the Time Patrol strives to avoid altogether. Want to know why I don't want to just go in there and fight the god?"

Drake turned to Chrono, his curiosity clearly peaked.

"It is because a time traveler is the reason this universe may be doomed in the first place," Chrono looked down ashamed.

Drake looked at him with concerned eyes, "Please, go on".

Chrono sighed, "I read about this in one of my past researches. Apparently a few of this universe years back, a rogue time walker visited this universe for fun. Unfortunately, he had not scouted a safe place to transport in and upon exiting the portal he emerged directly in front of a doctor. Even though he realized his mistake and instantly left, this was enough to destroy this entire universe. This doctor, unable to explain the man's sudden appearance and disappearance, spent his entire life trying to research any scientific basis that could support what he had seen. Though he quickly recovered, this doctor lost months of work that he should've had before. Due to this he was unable to inform one of his patients that they were healthy enough to have a child. Upon his return he was able to tell her but it was too late. The months long delay prevented this women from conceiving the child at the time, delaying it for a few more months. That unborn child was supposed to aid a legendary warrior named warrior to ascend to a godlike form to put up a strong enough fight against the god who planned to destroy this earth. The god would then leave dubbing Earth worthy of his time. At least that how it should've went, but with the baby not conceived yet…this universe is otherwise utterly doomed."

The two sat in silence as they both processed the story that they had both heard and explained.

"Were here," Chrono said breaking the silence as he pressed a button putting the ship in auto pilot and then another which caused them both to disappear in a green light.

* * *

A large group of people had gathered around near a pool side. Among them were multiple people and creatures of all sorts of colors and sizes.

"Attention you may have misunderstood," One man said walking forward. His skin was light blue and his hair stuck high up above him. He wore a royal looking burgundy robe with a blue circle around his head and chest. In his hand he held a slice of cake. This man was known as **Whis**. "Shenron specifically said that the inner light of five Saiyans with righteous hearts must be instilled into another. That makes the total number you need six."

Next to this man was a shorter yet aggressive looking man with large cat like ears. His skin was covered in dark purple fur and he wore a gold choker with a gold earring in his large ear. This would be the powerful **Beerus.**

 **Goku** , a dimwitted looking man wearing an orange and blue gi walked forward, "so it didn't work because I goofed up the count?" he asked repeating the obvious.

A rustle was heard in the bushes as Drakes head popped out followed by Chrono.

"What's happening?" Drake asked plucking a leaf from his hair.

"They are finding out that the don't have enough Saiyans," Chrono said, "I have no idea how to fix this." Chrono rubbed his helmet trying to figure out what to do.

"What's a Saiyan?" Drake asked.

"Oh, they are a pristine warrior race with the power…" Chrono was then suddenly cut off by Drake.

"Race? That's all I needed to hear," Drake then jumped out of the bushes and began to jog toward the group.

"Wait! What are you...oof" Chrono complained before tripping on the bush and falling face first.

"All right that's enough," Beerus said yawning, "I thought I'd get to meet the God but I guess not. What a disappointment," He then turned and began to walk away, "I think I'll head home for a much-needed nap after I destroy the planet of course". Whis bowed slightly and began to follow behind Beerus.

"Hold up! There is one more Saiyan here," Drake said jogging onto the scene.

"Huh?" everyone gasped looking over at Drake. As the tween boy jogged over in his jacket and pants he seems clearly unprepared of the situation.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Goku asked stepping forward, "Are you a Saiyan?"

"Um yeah," Drake responded holding out his hand for a handshake, "Drake Flame, at your service."

"He doesn't look Saiyan to me," a short man by the name of **Krillin** said to a blue haired woman named **Bulma.**

"I'm Goku," Goku responded as their arms met. Upon contact, Goku gasped slightly and Drake hair suddenly spiked up higher like that of a Saiyans a powerful energy began to emanate around Drake as it seemed to shake the Earth around him just from him standing. Drake suddenly let go of Goku and looked down in shock upon the new form he had. Besides the already spiked hair, Drakes entire physique changed. Instead of a smaller fit build like before, Drakes muscle mass itself seemed to increase. Suddenly the jacket felt tight on Drakes thicker body. Drake looked on the jacket and then let out a shout as his energy spiked and the jacket exploded into pieces on his body leaving only the white sleeveless shirt under.

"Now…he looks like a Saiyan," Krillin chuckled nervously standing back slightly from the pure power.

Beerus looked at him closely clearly suspicious before shrugging and walking away.

A little green boy named **Dende** with antennas on his head then walked forward, "Guys, this could be the saving grace that we need."

"Yay," everyone cheered happily gathering around Drake and Goku happily chuckled.

"Will you be transforming into a god or what," Beerus said sipping on a beverage as he relaxed on a lawn chair.

"Fine, lets add Drake and try it again," A man that seemed just like a smaller build of Goku said as he rushed towards Goku. This was **Gohan**.

He then grabbed Drake and pulled him with him. He then formed a circle with himself, Drake, two young boys that seemed around Drake's age and height and a man wearing a blue body armor and a scornful face surrounded Goku.

Their energy piled together as suddenly everyone in the circle except for Drake began to glow a flaming yellow aura as their hair become a perfect blonde color and their eyes turned emerald green. Drake staggered slightly feeling overwhelmed by the bright light and power emanating from these incredible warriors.

"Wait, is he going to go super Saiyan or what? This has to work," Bulma asked the pressing question as everyone suddenly turned to Drake flame who tried his hardest to put as much Saiyan energy into the ritual as possible.

"You have never gone Super Saiyan have you?" the man wearing blue armor name **Vegeta** , said with a disgusted tone.

"I have to try," struggled Drake as suddenly his eyes shot open and they glowed a bright green. The flaming yellow aura seemed to seep towards his arms and slowly consume him as Drake stored wide eyed into the sky. Visions flew through his head. All sorts of repressed feelings came to his memory.

The image of him starving on the streets, of him begging for food, being shunned, being disgraced. Constant fights, constant arguments, constant failures. A tear fell from Drake's now green eye as suddenly his hair began to move and flair with the yellow flaming aura.

A blue light then shone around them all as Goku begun to ascend over them all.

Still images flooded Drakes mind as he sees images of Chrono and Drake then suddenly a man walked over to him. The man seemed like the embodiment of darkness himself, no face, no features, just evil. "I'm coming for you, I'm, coming for your power," he said. "Not even you can protect her Drake Flame…not this time."

The Saiyan energy seemed to leave them all and consume Goku as a giant aura of blue light swallowed him. The light shone brightly and heavily causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light dispersed, Goku remained. But he was different. Goku now have red hair, red irises and his skin had a light pink tone to it.

Drake fell to the floor instantly, overwhelmed by emotions as tears fall down his face. The two young boys rushed over to Drake.

"Are you alright?" asked **Trunks,** the blue haired one as **Goten** , the apparent 11-year-old form of Goku, went his other side.

Drake sniffled before taking a huge breath, "Yeah I'm fine." He then looked up at Goku as a puzzled look fell over his wet face, "He still looks the same to me."

"Yeah basically, but look at his hair," Bulma said pointing at Goku, "Its completely red."

Goku slowly descended to the floor before an old man by the name of **Mr. Roshi** pointed out, "And it seems like he lost a few pounds too."

"It's weird, I can't get a read on his power," Krillin said in awe.

"Are you pleased Beerus?" asked Whis while the cat-like god relaxed while sipping on his beverage, "It seems like their efforts have been quite successful".

"Yes, it's my reward for being so patient," Beerus said without even opening his eyes.

"Wait, really?" asked Goku, "So you think I have actually transformed into a Super Saiyan God?"

"We should know for certain once we start our battle. So, are we ready to begin yet," Beerus asked finally turning to face Goku.

"Yeah, as long as you keep your word," Goku said now turning to fully face Beerus.

"Well, of course. If you can prove you are stronger than me now, then I will happily I will happily do you the favor of not destroying this world," Beerus replied, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Fine, at least that give us a shot right," Goku said with a relieved tone.

"Alright everyone, this are about to get dangerous," Whis said warned, "You should, probably give then some space."

Everyone without a second word began to rush away as to not be to close. Both Trunks and Goten put Drake's hand around their shoulders and flew over to follow them.

"Wait for me," a cry was heard as Spanner flew out of the bushes.

"Who the hell is this?" Vegeta asked in an aggressive tone.

"He's with me," Drake struggled to say as he clearly seems to still be shaken.

Spanner ran quickly beside them as all eyes trained onto the two godlike beings that were now facing each other.

Utter silence took place as neither of then moved but instead looked each other dead in the eye. The wind blew powerfully as Goku's hair begins to slightly blow while Beerus stands, patiently waiting for his move.

An aura then began to build up around Goku before he let out a might roar and charged fist first towards Beerus. The flaming god like aura seemed to emanate from every part of his body as he charged forward.

With a mighty cry he launched his fist forward just for it to be effortlessly caught by Beerus. The sheer force of the collision caused a shockwave digging into the earth and blowing dusk all around.

"So, how does it feel becoming a god," Beerus asked still holding his hand.

"It feels incredible," Goku responded.

"I see, it surprises you," Beerus responded letting go of Goku's hand as the both stood facing each other. "It's taking you time to fathom what you can do now."

They both then floated high into the air where they began their true fight.

With a mighty spin, Beerus slammed his foot against Goku throwing him back. Goku retaliated with a punch of his own but was just hit by a punch sending him flying.

He then flipped and flew forward punched Beerus back who used the momentum to fly a good distance away where Goku flew forward to deliver a punch. Beerus dodged and then they both flew forward chasing and dodging at the same time until they evenly fought.

Everyone watched at the two super speed deities clashed in the sky resulting in a shockwave with every punch.

Goku flew forward throwing a punch which Beerus dodged just for another to be throw which was then caught. "You say such interesting things Saiyan, aren't you happy to have friends willing to help you become a god," Beerus yelled as he threw a kick upon Goku knocking him back.

"yeah, of course I am but it's not my strength. I spent my life pushing myself to be the strongest and now I learned there's a power level I'll never reach on my own, and I hate that," Goku argued.

"I would press you about this more, dear Goku, but I have more pressing matters," Beerus said as he flew forward punching Goku in the stomach.

Goku gasped for air as Beerus threw another punch sending him flying.

"Let's follow then," yelled Master Roshi as he charged toward the ship followed by many others.

Drake, all the Saiyans and a few humans flew upward to keep up with the fight. Chrono ran behind the flyers trying to keep up with Drake.

Both fighters landed on the floor of a savannah as Beerus quickly pushed forward off the ground leaving a shockwave just from his movement. Quickly, Goku put up his fists to block and Beerus' hand collided with Goku's producing a shockwave from the force.

Beerus back off as a cut appears on Goku's face. Goku then flew forward with a powerful force punching Beerus who then blocked the attack, every collision causing another shockwave breaking the earth itself. Beerus sent a strong hit digging Goku into the floor as they both fell into an underground cave where they continued their brawl.

"Dammit Drake, you went too far," Chrono argued as he arrives panting.

"Let's not worry about that, now Goku will win for sure," Drake smiled at Chrono seeing as everyone was too distracted by the fight.

"No, you don't understand, Goku has to lose this fight at a level where Beerus is satisfied. Already so much has differed, Beerus is taking this too seriously," Chrono argued trying to speak so only Drake could hear.

"Oh, yeah…Goku is supposed to lose isn't he…why are we here again?" Drake said confused as he scratched his head.

Chrono sighed, "To ensure Goku loses but Beerus is satisfied with his win so he doesn't blow up this planet so that we have to Z fighters of this universe to take down future villains. It's so simple"

"It's so exhausting, I say we just beat up Beerus and scare him off," Drake said punching his fist.

"No, we can't. Beerus has to be satisfied so that he can train Goku and Vegeta," Chrono said clearly getting frustrated.

"What? Why is the villain training them? Dude this place is crazy," Drake laughed.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF…. oh dear," Chrono looked up to see a giant yellow blast in the sky the size of a moon begins to fly towards than. As it got closer the energy itself seems to cause such force on the earth. Everyone looked up in despair at this.

"We weren't focusing, what did we miss!" Chrono yelled.

"Goku went back to base Saiyan form and therefore wasn't strong enough to destroy the blast," said Krillin sounding defeated, "It's over…"

"Dammit," Chrono cursed as he looked at the beam, "Drake we have to go"

Drake looked at the blast wide-eyed as it got closer.

"Drake, Drake! We have to leave now! DRAKE!"

* * *

Suddenly, everything was black for Drake.

"Drake, you must go," a soft voice was heard.

Drake opened his eyes to see a beautiful lady with amber eyes and dark hair. She looked down at him with love in her eyes. "Be safe, and protect her and everyone around you with all your might." She then leaned over and laid a kiss upon his head.

Speechless, Drake reached forward to touch her but instead of his arms, he saw small chubby arms. He tried to say something but instead of words came meaningless mumbles. A glass dome then closed over him as he began to rocket forward in some sort of vehicle. As he was blasted forward he could see an unfamiliar planet get smaller and smaller and the dark void of space consumed him. He tried to call for help but all he could hear were loud, baby-like cries…his baby-like cries.

* * *

Another tear fell down Drake cheek as once again a flaming yellow aura consumed him. Without a second noticed Drake placed his hand on the ground, his body instantly being covered with the hard savannah rock. He then flew forward with incredible speed and punch the large blast with all his might.

A mighty roar was heard as the blast exploded into a giant fiery inferno.

"What!" yelled Beerus as he looked down from high in space at the explosion that was just in place of his blast.

Goku, who was now in his normal Saiyan form, looked defeated as he struggled to fly.

Drake flew forward and held Goku just before his strength gave out and he fell on Drake. Drake struggled to hold the man that was basically two time his height but with the Saiyan stretch he was able.

"Don't worry Goku. You can relax, I got this," Drake assured and Goku nodded. He then pushed off Drake and half flew/half fell back down to earth.

"So, you finally decide to let the cat out the bag, huh?" Beerus said looking down on Drake.

Drake said nothing in response as he floated forward until he was eye level with Beerus. Beerus smiled at this.

"Ah, cockiness. Seems you're finally taking the personality of your borrowed power," Beerus said emphasizing the words.

Drake staggered back as the words hit him, "Borrowed? What do you mean." Drake said trying to not reveal himself.

Beerus laughed, "Don't try to fool me boy. As soon as you arrived I could tell you were definitely no Saiyan. Then you decide to shake Goku's hand only and you become a Saiyan like him."

Drake staggered back more. This could be bad, if this is anything like what Chrono has been through then he could've truly screwed up this world.

"You can't fool a god like me. People like you are just common knowledge for us. But this still leaves a few theories as to what you are. All of them leading to you not being from this world"

"You're a smart man Beerus, I must give you that," Drake said trying to hide his nervousness, "Truly, I barely know what I am. All I know is that I am an osmosian that lives on earth."

Beerus' eye widened as the term Osmosian was used. "An osmosian? With this much power you should be completely insane by now."

Drake smiled, "well in that case, I guess you can see how strong I truly am."

Within as instant Beerus was in front of Drake, "but how strong are you," without any time for retaliation Beerus' fist collided with Drakes metal armor causing a shockwave as he was knocked back. Only blurs could be Drake struggled to fight back but was only constantly pummeled by Beerus' inhuman speed. With every hit Drake could feel his armor denting as he was pummeled by the god like fists.

Drake reached forward trying to grab hold of Beerus but as soon as he noticed this Beerus punched Drake with a mighty hit sending him flying back.

"I know how Osmosians fight. You won't be grabbing hold of me that easily. And since close combat would put me at a difficulty, lets finish this with style." Beerus then held out his hand and dozens of powerful ki blasts flew towards Drake from every angle. Drake turned wide eyed to them as a mighty explosion occurred from them colliding.

As the explosion disappeared, Drake was nowhere to be found.

"Quite underwhelming, I must admit," Beerus said turning towards earth as he began to return until he felt a presence. Suddenly, from behind something took hold of him holding him tightly from the chest.

"What the?!" Beerus struggled to turn and look behind him as he saw Drake, wearing the full Chrono Spanner suit (In black). Beerus struggled but then suddenly he stiffened and gasped as his eyes widened.

Suddenly Drake let go of Beerus and Beerus pushed off forward. Beerus began searching himself confused, "Was something supposed to happen?"

He then looked over at Drake as he pressed the PLUMBER insignia on his belt. Suddenly the armor disappeared and there stood Drake…but different.

He had the same spiked, blonde hair and green eyes from the Saiyans as well as his normal clothing but his skin and ears were…feline. Drake now had purple fur covering his entire skin and large cat like ears. Drake looked up to Beerus and a cocky smile spread across his face. He let out a mighty roar as a giant flaming purple aura took over and fused with the prior yellow aura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Drake as his power increased drastically.

"Anyone else feeling another Beerus?" Krillin asked with fair looking to the sky as the two specs battled in space.

"Yes, but one seems stronger…and good," said a large green man with tentacles named **Piccolo.**

"Dammit Drake, there may be no coming back from this one. I hope you really do have this," Chrono fearfully looked to the sky.

Drake stopped powering up as the power rapidly dispersed. He then put up his guard as he panted slightly.

"Impossible," Beerus looked in shock, "the Saiyan's power maybe…but a god's?! "

"Yes, now this is what I call a Super Saiyan God," Drake said looking at his new form.

"Any normal Osmosian would be insane by now!" Beerus said still in shock.

"Good thing I'm no normal Osmosian," Drake said cracking his knuckles as the anger took over his face.

"Of course…You're the Alpha," Beerus snarled.

"The alpha?" Drake asked confused still not lowering his guard.

"Yes, an Alpha. That explains everything. D-do you not know what that is?" Beerus asked taken aback. "Oh. Well that's just perfect."

Beerus growled before charging full speed towards Drake sending a punch. Drake put up his hand to block it but at the last second Beerus disappeared and reappeared behind Drake sending a punch straight to his back. A giant shockwave was produced by the collision but Beerus eyes grew wide-eyed to see Drake catch his punch with his mere fist without even turning around.

"Incredible. Such power with such intellect. Using whatever that suit is to blend in with the darkness and dropping your armor to boost your speed and catch me. An alpha sure is a powerful thing," Beerus growled trying to pry him fist out of Drakes hand.

Drake squeezed Beerus' fist causing him to scream in pain before letting it go where Beerus jumped back rubbing his throbbing fist.

"I'll be honest with you. I have no idea what you mean by alpha. But I really don't care. But why don't we make this easy for us both and make a deal," Drake said with a straight angered face. Beerus snarled at this comment before growling aggressively.

* * *

"What is happening up there?" Trunks asked trying to see.

"I'm not entirely sure," Krillin said.

Suddenly one of the specks flew forward punching the other with all its might. The speck flew towards the earth at supersonic speed and crashed in the Earth causing a crater in the Earth. Without another word everyone rushed out to see whoever had lost the fight.

Everyone ran forward to see Drake shivering in base human form, all powers that he has borrowed reverted from his body leaving him powerless.

"Drake!" everyone yelled rushing towards him, Chrono ran up and lifting him into his arms checking his vital signs before sighing in a relieved tone.

"I can't feel his Saiyan energy anymore," Gohan said with worry.

Beerus slowly lowered to the Earth with a confident look with Whis next to him, "Well then, I said I would destroy Earth and now it's time to fulfill my promise."

He then charged an energy beam in his arm pointing it towards everyone as the fearfully assumed guard ready to fight back the best they could.

Everyone looked at him with malice, reading their fists, prepping their strength until suddenly Beerus changed his hands direction and blew up a nearby rock formation.

"Look at the Beerus," Whis said with a smile standing beside Beerus, "You destroyed Earth like you said you would. Just not very much of it."

"Yes it's really a shame isn't it. I must have used up all my strength in the fight," Beerus smiled turning around, "I guess I'll just come back another time and finish destroying the rest."

"Thank Beerus," Goku smiled, still recovering from his beating, "And thanks for the help…where's the kid…and the power ranger?" Everyone looked around in confusion but Drake or Chrono was nowhere to be found.

Chrono leaped through the savannah as fast as possible with Drake in his arms. "God dammit kid you are heavy."

Eventually Chrono reached a forest with a clearing where his ship was parked. From the outside you could see that it was fairly large being about 100 feet long.

Chrono dropped Drake in front of the ship and began to pant looking at Drake closely, "Please tell me your ok."

Drake cringed as he struggled to get up, "Piece of shit hit me harder than I expected."

"WHAT THE HELL IOS WRONG WITH YOU!" Chrono yelled, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CONSEQUENCE THAT COULD'VE,"

Drake then interrupted him, "How close was it?"

"What?" asked Chrono genuinely confused.

"You have been here before haven't you. How close was that ending to the desired one," Drake asked with a weak smile as he began to get up.

Chrono stopped yelling and began to think until he finally realized how closely the situation had been resolved, "Almost exact actually. Beerus even made the same joke about destroying Earth. How did you?"

"Easy. I made an agreement to beat me if he ended the fight like I wasn't there and he was satisfied. Apparently, that was his plan before I showed up so it wasn't a problem," Drake laughed heartily.

"Wow…you really are something aren't you. Your intuition is a cut above even mine. I think you just saved a universe," Chrono said in utter disbelief.

"As expected of someone as great as I am," Drake laughed to himself, "Which reminds me. Beerus kept referring to me as an Alpha. I decided if anyone understood it would be you."

"An alpha?" Chrono said shocked, "Hmm, I guess it makes sense that the God of Destruction would know that legend."

"Legend? So, I am part of a legend," Drake asked excited.

"Yes. But it's too much to explain. Don't worry, as a member of Time Patrol, the Kaioshin of Time will be happy to explain," Chrono said smiling as he turned to the ship.

"Wait, Time Patrol? When did I join Time Patrol?" Drake asked.

Chrono laughed, "Oh? You want it to be official? Fine, given your amazing efforts on the field showing both strength and intuition, I officially invite you to be a member of the Time Patrol."

Drake smiled respectfully while simply saying, "No."

"Great, now that that's settle lets…wait what?" Chrono asked as he turned to Drake with a confused tone.

"I'm not joining Time Patrol…too many rules," Drake smiled as he answered confidently.

"B-but the rules are important. They build the time continuum. Dude, don't you want to help people?" Chrono tried to persuade Drake to join.

"If the Time Patrol prevents me from helping someone clearly in danger, then I have no interest of joining such a group," Drake said adamantly.

Chrono sighed, "I understand. I guess it's just not your thing."

"It's fine buddy. Don't worry. This suit has a transmitter right. We can talk and I can help you whenever or whatever," Drake smiled shaking the belt around his waist.

"Actually, you can't keep that," Chrono said sadly. "That is Time Patrol property and has functions that you can't have casually."

"Oh, really?" Drake aske with genuine sadness.

Chrono held out his hand to confiscate the best.

Drake sighed sadly and began to pull the belt up and around and in all sorts off ways. "How do I take it off again."

"Oh, you just tap the faceplate and turn counter-clockwise. It will do the rest," Chrono said holding out his hand more.

"Like this?" Drake asked as he missed the faceplate completely pressing a small button to the side of it. The faceplate then released and begun to spin rapidly on his waist as a light began to shine.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Chrono screamed charging towards Drake full speed but it was too late. As soon as Chrono went to tackle Drake, the light consumed him entirely and Drake disappeared in a brilliant shining of white light.

Chrono fell to the ground with his attempt to tackle Drake. He then got up and shook it off as he looked around in confusion. Drake had disappeared completely leaving a slight smoking hole where he had stood. Chrono sat on the floor for a second staring at the hole before gritting his teeth.

He then charged for speed towards his ship, "DRAKE, IF IM NOT KILLED THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **Z: And that's the end of that *wipes sweat*. Natalie is reading right now so I have time to do a little explaining.**

 **Even if it may not seem like it, in a full fight, Drake would've lost to Beerus. Quick insight on Drakes powers; he is taking the power from the persons genes not their physical traits. This means that even though Drake became a Saiyan, it doesn't mean he gains the knowledge that fighting as one for 30+ years involves nor does he gain techniques that are learned such as instant transmission and Kaio-ken without practicing on his own accord. This is a great disadvantage for him and even though Drake has the upper hand in pure power, Beerus had the upper hand of thousands of years of battle training as well as more knowledge with his species capabilities. But then people may ask why Beerus dropped down then. Truly, it's just understanding. Drake shouldn't have been there from the beginning since he was hopping through worlds in their eyes. Beerus, as a god, understands the possible casualties of changing fate and therefore gave little resilience to Drakes idea.**

 **These things can't be explained in the story so I decided to ease your possible confusion. It was very fun watching the Beerus vs. Goku fight over and over in order to make a well depicted scene and I must thank them for doing such an amazing job with Dragon Ball.**

 **This is the final Prologue and the actual story of Drake adventures will begin soon/**

 **All respects go to the owners of all used characters. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A perfect match**

 **Z: Hello my beautiful people. Gosh isn't our little family growing consistently. I'm so excited. It's been a while but I assure you, I plan to update more frequently. I had to delay a bit because I have online courses as well as having a Psych exam that I have just done. Was fun studying for that lol. But on better news OMG INFINITY WAR. Amazing. Truly amazing. But screw that ending am I right lol. Oh well, I won't say anything. No spoilers here lol.**

 **But anyway, on to the story. Special thanks to Generalhyna who owns the concept of Bella Hyna which is a character that I used in this chapter. We may see her a bit in the future as well but for now you can go to Generalhyna's profile to read more on Bella or just say hi.**

 **Special thanks to the owners of all characters used in this story.**

* * *

The scene opens showing a large advanced city. Saiyans and all sorts of other creatures flew around it freely as the large hourglass like statue turned on its axis as different hoops spun around. This place was TokiToki City, the city where time itself was governed.

The camera panned over to a large cage like structure with a house and a pond inside. As we got closer to the house inside we heard a loud shout.

"YOU DID WHAT!" the loud feminine voice echoed across the city as many curious heads turn to look before going about their business.

Inside, Chrono was kneeling as a small girl angrily stared down at him. This girl was Chronoa, the supreme kai of time. And even though her appearance doesn't show it, she is very powerful and actually thousands of years old. The girl has pink skin and short peach hair. She had potara earing in each of her ears and Kaioshin robes that were paired with white high heeled boots.

"So, let me get this clear," she said rubbing her temple. "You went to a dimension without permission, brought an unauthorized person onboard a time ship and then proceeded to go to another dimension. The person then stole a time machine and left and now you can't find him?"

"..Yes. But when you say it that way it sounds much worse," Chrono said looking down.

"Much worse?!" Chronoa exclaimed, "This guy could destroy time as we know it."

"It's Drake Flame, he would never do anything of such sort," Chrono said attempting to defend himself.

Chronoa looked at him intently then sighed, "If it wasn't for that boy's legacy I would have him turned to dust as we stand."

Chrono staggered back from the thought and Chronoa continued. "From here on out, that Drake Flame will be considered a top priority Time Breaker. I want him returned to his dimension and stripped of his time machine as soon as possible. We have already seen his lack of fear for messing with time."

Chrono gulped and nodded, "Yes Mam". He then quickly rushed out of the room.

Chronoa sighed and shook her head, "That boy. If not caught soon, he will become quite a nuisance"

* * *

" _5 years later"_

A portal opens up in an alleyway as an 18 year-old Drake Flame steps out carefully. He looks around and then smiles. Drake stood up straight as his entire body was shown. Drake had grown considerably taller and more fit. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that had a hoodie attached as well as basic black pants. On his belt, the iconic PLUMBER symbol sat on his button but still in a blue colour similar to the suit given by Chrono. There was one detail about him though, that shined much brighter than anything else. His eyes were now a solid amber colour that sparkled with his bright smile.

"It feels nice to feel breeze huh," said Drake as he looked around at the still swirling portal. As he did this a figure flew out and crashed into Drake sending them both to the floor.

" **Boomer** , what the hell," said Drake as he looked on the boy on top of him. The boy was a little shorter then he was. He has well-groomed blonde hair that flowed to his neck and slightly covered his right eye. He had fair skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a black vest over it and long black pants paired with his blue sneakers.

"Ugh, sorry Drake" Boomer said softly rubbing his head as he struggled to get off Drake.

Loud rough laughter was heard as another figure stepped out of the portal. The next boy that stepped out had black spiky ungroomed hair. He had dark green eyes and a mean looking face. He had a green shirt with a skull and crossbones symbol. He also had black pants but had long boots with a green trim at the bottom. A green chain hung off his belt as he grinned. "He was too scared to walk through. Had to give him a little push. Haha!"

"Not funny, **Butch** ," said a voice as another boy walked out of the portal. This boy has orange hair that was tucked under a red hat that he turned backwards. The hair peeked out the back in a ponytail and a bit in the front serving as makeshift bangs. He had bright red eyes and wore a necklace with a red charm. He wore a red shirt with a large black stripe going horizontally through his chest and upper arms. He also wore a poor on black pants with the knees cut and black sneakers.

"Come on **Brick** , I was just helping the kid," Butch said folding his arms.

Brick walked over to Boomer and held out his hand. Boomer grabbed it and pulled himself off Drake. Drake brushed himself off and got up.

"Well I'm sorry for being a little nervous, it's not like it's our first time leaving the base," Boomer said as he pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"He has a point. Isn't this dangerous given that the Time Patrol could come anytime," said Brick.

Drake frowned at this, "A man that lives in fair is not living at all. Remember that," Drake said. "Besides," he said with a smile, "I came here for a reason. A special training exercise for us all."

Drake then jumped onto a nearby crate, "An exercise where we need excellent mathematical skills"

 _Boomer's face lit up at this_

"An exercise where we need a powerful leader with amazing strategy skills"

 _Brick's eyes lit up at this_

"And exercise where we can prove our strength and capabilities to everyone"

 _Butch smiled at this while looking calmly at Drake._

"LAZERTAG!" Drake said as they now stood in front of a building called LaserQuest.

"This is not what I thought he had in mind," said Butch as he and the other two looked up and the giant sign over the door with the name printed on.

Drake rushed inside excitedly as the three rushed behind him.

"Drake, I really don't know about this," said Boomer rushing behind Drake.

"Why not?" asked Drake as he held up a flyer reading the costs.

"Anytime you go anywhere out of our base the Time Patrol arrives in around 30 minutes to scout the Chrono signature. Lasertag will take at least 20," said Boomer as he did the calculations quickly on his phone.

"Let's not worry about that for now and have fun. Trust me, we'll be fine. Just do me a favour and enjoy yourself okay," Drake said as he fluffed Boomers hair before heading towards to register.

Boomer tried to stop him but then Brick walked up and held Boomer by the shoulder.

"Calm down man, It's Drake who's with us. If things go south then he'll get us out easily," Brick reassured.

"I guess, but they've been hunting him for years. I don't think just walking in the open is safe," Boomer said nervously fiddling with the phone.

"Here's what. If you so much as see a glimpse of Chrono energy on that tracker, tell us. Then we will leave here on spot," Brick smiled.

"What if it happens during the game," Boomer said with worry.

"Then we all meet at the entrance. Simple." Brick said with a smile, "Go tell Butch, I'll see if Drakes doing alright."

Boomer then walked over to Butch who was staring outside through the window. Brick looked at Butch confused for a second before disregarding it and going towards Drake.

At the counter Drake was in an argument with a middle-aged man who clearly didn't want to be there.

"I told you already dude, It's booked out. Just do the next game, it won't be long," the man said barely even looking at Drake.

"Hell yeah it will, we can't wait for your next game," Drake said slamming his hand on the counter.

"Calm down, what's happening," Brick said intruding.

"This guy is saying the next game is fully booked so we can't play," Drake said turning to Brick with a look that clearly made Brick understand why this couldn't be accepted.

"Umm Drake it's fine. We can go another day," Brick said before whispering closer, "Or another universe's LaserQuest."

Drake staggered back by the idea, "How dare you! This LaserQuest is the best in the multiverse and I will never settle for second best"

"The best? But this guy looks like he's just about ready to kick his own bucket," Brick chuckled.

The man ignored to comment and continued to look away.

"Customer service is underrated. It's the game itself that makes it the best and I am playing it," Drake said once again slamming the table. As soon as this happened a door behind the man flew open.

"What is all the commotion out here," a loud feminine voice was heard. Out of the door walked a light skinned black woman. She had a slender frame and was so tall that it seemed that she had been stretched taller. She had a confident smile and walked with a powerful strut.

"My apologies, how may I help you," the woman said looking towards Brick. Brick staggered back due to her sheer confidence. He was about to mutter some excuse before Drake interjected.

"We want to play a game of Lazertag now. Group of 4," he no longer had an angry tone but now smiled confidently. As far as he was concerned, with the turn of tides he had already won.

"I apologize sir but," the woman then turned to Drake and she grew wide-eyed as she stared into his sparkling amber eyes. Her heart started to beat rapidly and she could no longer think straight. Drake noticed this and a grin spread across his face. His special power had begun taking effect.

"What were you saying," Drake said softly looking her in the eyes.

"I umm, apologize for how little help my friend here was," The woman said as she hit the man in the back of the head.

The man groaned and rubbed his head before walking to the back cursing under his breath.

Suddenly a buzzer was heard and a man's voice came over the speaker, "The next game starts in 2 minutes! Get ready!"

"Well be going in now," Drake smiled handing her the $30 to pay. She took the money and stared lovingly at him as he grabbed Brick and ran towards the door to the Lasertag room.

Boomer and Butch say then head towards the entrance and then ran to keep up.

They then entered the room and quickly began equipping the Lasertag gear which involved a Lasergun and armour with sensors meant to pick up the lasers.

"Was that the crazy thing you were telling us about," Brick said strapping on the gear.

"Sure was," said Drake with a bright smile

"And you say that just started happening out of nowhere," Brick said questioning this incredible power\\.

"Yeah," Drake said, "A little after I turned 16 my eyes just started turning amber and anyone with even a bit of attraction towards become unnaturally in love."

"Wait, he wasn't messing with us, he actually can do that," Boomer said dumbfounded.

"That's crazy. I'd kill for a power like that," said Butch.

"You'd kill for a big enough weight," Boomer chuckled. Butch then punched him on the arm as Boomer winced in pain, "Ouch."

"Hey, no fighting. We're here to have fun ok?" Drake said sternly as the boys began to dodge his glare, "Good, now let's have some fun. Woooo!"

Drake then rushed towards the open door. The boys looked at each other then all suddenly raced towards the open battlefield to have fun.

* * *

Once again, we return to the beautiful TokiToki city, but things have evidently changed. In the past years the town had become more of a casual point of relaxation for Time walkers around the multiverse. Shops grew, new buildings appeared and all sorts of humanoid people walk flew and collaborated. One special girl of such sat on a park bench as she stared intently. Her focus powerful and her glare seemed to never break. Her eyes seemed to strain and beg for satisfaction as her eyelids struggled to close. The scene panned out to see her staring directly at a pigeon that looked at her, clearly as confused as anyone else would be. Eventually the pigeon turned away and picked at the floor searching for food. This seemed to be exactly what the girl wanted.

"Woo!" she jumped up almost seeming to pause mid air before yelling, "That's 3-0 and it seems the winner is **Bella** , I can almost hear the crowd chanting her name. Bella! Bella! Bella!". The phrase "3-0. Bella!" appeared over her head as she said this as if it was all being done in a cartoon.

Bella was a small girl of petite build. She has her dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a black shirt which was covered by a Naruto chunin jacket that was zipped up. Her tan, khaki pants had many pockets but this was overthrown by the bright omnitrix on the right wrist which had an unusual purple colour scheme.

The pigeon, shocked by her noises, suddenly jumped back slightly and turned to her.

"Oh it's fine little one," Bella smiled, "You put up a good fight." She then threw some bread crumbs on the floor. The pigeon then excitedly went to pick at the crumbs on the floor. Bella smiled, there were little things to keep her company, but the non-sentient creatures of TokiToki city never failed to entertain. It was during that thinking period that BElla finally heard the muttering. She looked up to see two Saiyan girls looking at her in shock and disgust. There facing showed all over that they were judging her, but Bella didn't even have to see this to know that they were. She wasn't the most favored person to reside in Toki Toki city and she understood this. This was because of her past. She had done terrible things. But she was ready to do what she must in order to be seen as an equal in the city.

It was at this moment that a spotlight began to shine on Bella. As if on queue the instrumental of _Evil Like Me_ began to play. She took a deep breath and stood up clutching her chest as she began to sing.

 **Look at you, Look at me. I don't know who to be...M…**

Before she could continue, a man ran past accidently bumping into her. As she fell she fell unto her ipad, pausing the instrumental music she had played (Don't ask me when or how). The pigeon, shocked, quickly flew away from the scene.

"What the hell!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry," the man yelled back.

"Well that's rude," Bella said on the floor as she brushed herself off, "Wonder why he's in a rush." She then looked up to see the man rush into a birdcage shaped structure with smaller building inside.

"Why is he in such a rush to see Chronoa?" she wondered to herself. She then gasped as she looked around quickly. The bird had flown away because of that man. "Well, I lost my entertainment. You better be just as useful." In an instant the girl then transformed her body. She not had no legs as they had now formed into a flowing spectral tail. Her skin was now slightly translucent and purple shackled connected to her neck, waist and wrists which were all connected by chained. The same omnitrix symbol appeared on her chest and cracks traveled across her body. Inside one of those cracks, on her face, lay a single purple eye. She has transformed into an Ectonurite. She then phased into the floor and flew underground towards the birdcage like structure, being Chrona's house.

The man ran forward panting as he stopped in front of Chronoa's house. Chronoa walked out clearly annoyed. "Is there a reason that you are getting sweat all over the Time nest," Chronoa sighed.

The man continued to pant as he raised him hand trying to catch his breath.

Bella, in Ectonurite form, popped her head out of the house behind Chronoa. Her single eyes moved along her face to find an optimal position in order to focus on the meeting between the two.

The man finally caught his breath as he stood up straight and took one last preparation breath.

"I am here to inform of an unregistered and unauthorized chrono signature in universe OK17," the man said looking directly forward instead of down at the short child-like god of time.

"And? Send a team in order to find the source and get rid of it, whether it be a mistake or some random time walker. This doesn't seem like a matter that requires my permission." Chronoa said with a frown.

"That would not be possible. Prior knowledge has led us to believe that the Time walker is actually Time breaker Drake Flame," the man said. Chronoa looked up at his with a frown.

"Don't you think we should start the conversation with that," Chronoa sighed as she looked away closing her eyes, in thought.

The man waited not for her to think but instead continued, "We request that Trunks and his team be sent to the universe in order to retrieve and trap him."

"Not possible. Trunks is dealing with another problem in Omnitrix wielder Gwen Tennyson's universe. Can you not send a group of your men," Chronoa said struggling to think.

"With all due respect," the man's demeanor suddenly changed to one of fear, "I don't want to lose my men to the hand of the Alpha Osmosian."

Chronoa groaned, "It's been five years since we've heard of that thief and now he shows himself in such an irrelevant universe. Wh have no idea how strong he has become since then. We have no choice. Leave him. But next time we see him, Trunks will be available and he won't be so lucky."

The man nodded and walked to leave as Chronoa stayed deep in thought. She groaned again, "I have no time for Drake, with all that's going on around the universes."

"Drake Flame?" Bella muttered to herself in the raspy ectonurite tone, "He must be pretty strong if they won't even send the Time patrol after him." She thought to herself. A light bulb then appeared over her as it slightly flickers. Without looking, Bella stuck her hand up and tapped it a few time causing it to spark and shine brightly. "Aha! If I catch this guy for Time Patrol then I'll be praised. There is no way anyone could turn a blind eye on me if that happens."

She then imagined everyone praising her and cheering her name and a bright smile spread across her face. "Well then, that's the plan. I'll find what this Drake looks like on the wanted board, then I'll go to universe OK17 and capture this guy. This is gonna be perfect" she then flew into the floor once again clearly overjoyed by her plan.

* * *

The sounds of lasers were heard and then a loud bang was heard.

 **Game Over**

The words were loud across the lasertag room. Butch, Boomer and Brick suddenly walked out, all with smiles plastered across their faces.

"First place baby, that's what I like to see," Brick stormed forward fistpumping the air. He looked over to Butch and put out his fist. Butch looked at him and just pushed his hand aside.

"Oh please, all you did was hide in a window and snipe people the entire time," Butch said. Though his words sounded upset, it was clear that he had enjoyed his time.

Boomer smiled, "Yeah, even I tried to go out and shoot people."

"And that got you third place, LMAO baddy," Brick laughed teasing.

"Out of like 20 people," Boomer argued.

"Last out of the three of us though," Brick said ignoring the other people.

"I think his gamer side is kicking in," Butch chuckled as him and Boomer begun to laugh at him.

Brick snickered, "Sure whatever," then he stopped, "Wait where's Drake?"

They then looked back to see the door to the room close.

"Over here!" yelled Drake. They all turned to see him sitting by himself on a seat. Three girls a few seats over kept giggling and looking at him.

"Finally you guys are out," he walked over to them and whispered, "those girls have been trying to get in my pants for the past 10 minutes. I swear these eyes are a blessing and a curse."

"What the hell, sounds like a blessing to me," Brick said in shock looking over at them. He could almost see their eyes turn to hearts as the stared at Drake from behind drooling.

"Wait, 10 minutes?" asked Boomer, "That means that you left early from the game. Why?"

"Oh...well about that," Drake scratched his head nervously. Everyone crowded around him curious.

"Well, I was ahead for a bit. Then it seemed like you guys started getting the hang of it. So I tried to push my luck a little bit…."

" _Flashback"_

Drake runs behind a pillar in the dark room and a laser beam shun past him. He panted from running. Laser tag was clearly more hectic and in depth in that world.

"Damnit," Drake cursed. He then looked up to see Brick hiding in a window upstairs sniping people and laughing hysterically. Suddenly another beam flew past him from around the corner. Drake took a deep breath then turned to corner with his hand out.

A man, who had been shooting at Drake suddenly started unloading his entire laser gun into Drake's sensors.

" _Flashback end"_

"Then what happened?" Boomer asked clearly intrigued. As Drake looked around he saw that the three of them had intently been listening. Brick even had a bag of popcorn eating.

Through chewing Brick asked, "Yeah, what?"

"Well. I tried to use my powers to absorb the lasers...but apparently lasers are too weak of a light source for me to absorb," Drake chuckled, "As I ran I slipped and ended up grabbing the guy's gun and using my powers on it instead. I shorted it out and it stopped working. So I just gave him my gun, took his and told them that mine had stopped working."

"omg, what if they find out you did it?" Brick asked.

"They can't. This world doesn't understand such possibilities as my powers," Drake chuckled.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and Boomer quickly went into his pocket pulling out the smartphone like device.

"A chrono signature, 500 feet south," Boomer said looking up to Drake, "We should go."

"Yeah," Drake said, "At Least they so graciously waited until after our game to show up." Drake chuckled and they all ran out of the building.

Drake looked at the sun in order to see where South was. "Okay, the city will open into a wasteland North. Let's head there and leave where no one can see us."

The three nodded to Drake and he nodded back. He then flipped up his hoodie and they all began to run up the road together.

Suddenly a whoosh was heard and Bella (still in Ectonurite form) popped her head out of the Earth. She looked around and saw the four of them running away. "No one left after I came and now these guys run from where I come from. If that's not Drake then I don't know who is." She then smiled with the demonic mouth and darted into the earth again.

* * *

Drake and the others stopped running at a desert like area. A few cars drove past into the city but Drake knew this was probably the most that will go by.

"Okay, we're good now," Drake said as he nodded to Boomer.

Boomer then pulled a button out of his pocket. He pressed it and a whizzing sound was heard. A portal soon opened in front of them. It was bright and the edges were a bright blue color, "Portal closes in 1 minute. Say your final goodbyes."

"Welp, it was fun," Brick smiled, "But now we shall return to our humble abode." He then walked in.

Without a word, Butch walked in steadfastly, clearly not wasting time.

Boomer began to walk but stopped as he turned to Drake. As he looked, Drake stared blankly at the air.

"Is everything alright?" Boomer asked. Drake continued to stare for a few moments.

A gust of breeze was heard and Drake said, "Someone's here."

Boomer looked around for anyone but saw nothing in the barren land around them, "I don't see anyone."

"Exactly, that's the problem," Drake then tapped the plumber badge on his belt and it shun brightly as he did this. A black cloth began to form around the belt and surround Drake's entire body until her was covered from neck down in a black spandex. Only his bare hands and head were exposed. After the cloth was layered, a kevlar armor began to build around him forming excessively on major muscles as to seem to tone his abs, pecs etc. Three iron jagged spikes formed on either forearm. The entire suit was reminiscent of a Dark Knight replica suit but without the bat symbol and in pure black. Drake then pulled thick black sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Get in the portal, I'll defend it till it closes," Drake ordered. Without question, Boomer nodded and ran into the portal.

Immediately Bella appeared, floating in mid-air in ectonurite form, "You must be Drake Flame"

"For an ectonurite you are surprisingly not sneaky," Drake said glaring at her. He had no intent of her entering that portal.

"That doesn't matter," Bella said and suddenly she transformed again. This time, she had become a large for-armed man with incredibly large muscles and red skin. He wore a white shirt with a few black stripes and had four eyes. "Drake Flame, you are under arrest under the pretense of being a time break..."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Drake interrupted, "I know the drill."

"Then will you come with me," Bella said in a masculine and strong voice.

"Now why would I do that," Drake said as he stared at Bella.

Their eyes met. Bella's tetramand form squinted her eyes as she glared at Drake, hidden behind his sunglasses. The air was silent as they looked at each other, knowing the other had all the intent of defeating them.

A whizzing sound was heard as the portal shut behind Drake and this was the sound he was looking for. As soon as the portal closed, Drake ran full force towards Bella. Bella accepted the challenge and ran towards Drake full force.

With a loud bang, the two collided and the dust below the two blew away from the pressure. The fists met and were held as the two struggled for dominance. Bella's intimidating size over Drake made it seem like a childhood bully beating on a child but this was not such. Drake quickly retracted the met fists and sent another fist to the side of her face with such force and speed that she couldn't react. Her size was nothing to Drake as a flurry of punches were sent on her causing her to stagger back from their force. How could someone of human stature best the brute strength of a tetramand. With another powerful punch, Bella was sent flying back a few feet, struggling to grab her footing. Drake smiled as raced forward with his fist ready. He had completely overpowered her. With one final punch, he would knock her out cold, allowing him to leave safely and proving that he was stronger than the Time Patrol no matter who they sent. He raced forward full speed and sent his fist straight towards her face.

In an instant, she transformed and a large hand held Drake's face stopping him mid run. The hand entire covered Drake's face as he was lifted by his head off the floor. Drake struggled to pull the large hand off but found it futile, his strength was no longer his upper hand. A hoarse laugh was head from the creature. Bella had transformed, now in the form of a large squid like man. She had become a Chimera Sui Genesis. She had lime green skin and tentacles flowing from her chin like a beard. She wore black armor covering her chest, shoulders and legs. The Omnitrix symbol had been plastered on her chest. The large muscled arm held Drake firmly as he continued to struggle.

Bella panted slightly but easily recovered from her past beating. "It seems you've run out of fight," the low raspy voice of her squid-like form boomed.

Low muttering was heard in the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that," Bella taunted. But suddenly Drake grabbed her arm and a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt got over her. She gasped and panted for air, feeling like the air itself was pulled out of her as well. Overall if felt as if blood was being taken out of her entire body but without pain or negative repercussions. Quickly, the feeling left and Bella looked down at Drake to see what he had done. Tentacles hung from the hand, tentacles that weren't there before.

Suddenly with great force Drake effortlessly pulled off Bella's large hands. As she did this, we see as Drake hand now fully transformed himself. His arms were now buffer, seeming to pop with muscles. The same happened to other muscled areas. Tentacles flowed from his chin like a beard but his face remained the same besides the fact that his entire skin was now a light green. His kevlar armour increased in size to accommodate the buffer Drake.

"I said. There is always fight in me," Drake panted looking at Bella who had backed up slightly from him, registering this new form.

"You can transform too?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, but I don't need an omnitrix to do it" Drake responded, now taking full head of the purple omnitrix symbol plasted on her chest.

"You know about the omnitrix?" she asked rhetorically before answering herself, "I guess it would make sense. The public poster did say you were a resident of the Tennyson timelines."

"Yeah. And in all my research, I have never heard of an omnitrix wielder that wasn't a tennyson" Drake said taking interest now that he had taken a good look. Their fight had trickled to a conversation for the time but they both kept their guard up.

"As a time breaker I would expect more knowledge of time. If that's the case then you know almost nothing," she replied in shick.

"I prefer the term time vigilante!" Drake quickly argued disregarding the rest of her comment due to the assumption.

"Time vigilante?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes, time vigilante. I am doing what the time patrol denies to do. I may not want to protect the flow of time, but i want to protect those who need my help while protecting those that I love. If that makes me a villian in their eyes then so be it and the same goes for you," he said assuming a battle pose.

"Hold up, hold up. That is actually rather honorable and understandable," she said holding out her hands to make him stop.

Drake lessening his defensive stance in confusion, "Time patrol would never say that...this is a trick"

"No, i swear. And to be truthful, I'm not really fully time patrol. Right now I just take refuge in their city," Bella said defending herself.

"While doing their dirty work attacking me?" Drake said.

"Technically you attacked first," Bella informed but Drake didn't halt his defensive stance or glare.

Bella had become passive, it seemed as if she had begun to long for a talk. "You are rather interesting actually. Even if I caught you...I do want to pry your brain a bit. Your cause, It's just that it makes so much sense."

"If you just want to talk then you can call me. I don't need to be here," Drake said as he turned to walk away, if he was given the chance to escape then he would happily take it.

"No!" Bella argued, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But now I want to talk. Ok?"

Drake glared at her large form intently. Bella sighed and instantly she had transformed again. This time...into nothing. She had reverted to her normal human like self. She smiled softly and held out her hand, "I'm Bella Hyna. Pleased to meet you."

Drake staggered back and exclaimed, "You're a girl?"

"First rule of time travel; Expect the unexpected. Yes I am," Bella smiled

Drake realising she would not let him leave decided to humour her. He reluctantly took her hand and shook it.

He just wanted to leave, get to the others and say he's safe. This was all being made difficult with her presence. If she followed him and found the location of his base then everything could possibly be compromised. For now, he just had to satisfy her with whatever she wanted, since overpowering someone with this much knowledge of her omnitrix seemed futile to him in the long run.

Defeated, Drake took a deep breath. As he did this he suddenly returned to his normal human-like form. He had also emptied the difficult thoughts he had and cleared his mind. With this done he began to focus on the main picture.

"About your forms. Why are they all male if you are evidently female. I mean the female tetramand is stronger than the male, so even if that was the excuse for other races, that tetramand form should have been female." Drake asked curiously.

"It's not that, it's.." Bella then begun to trail off.

Drake then got wide eyed and slightly excited, "Are you gay?"

"What?" Bella asked in shock loudly as her cheeks begun to flush red.

Drake got excited, "This is perfect. I always wanted to meet a gay person. You see I have this power and I always wanted to test it on a gay person to.."

"I'm not gay!" Bella exclaimed loudly.

Drake staggered back by this but then begun to laugh.

"What's so funny, jerk," Bella pouted.

"Your kinda cute when you're angry," Drake chuckled. Maybe he was getting a little too into his plan, but he had begun to enjoy himself. He never was one to follow plans anyway.

"Be quiet," Bella said angrily, "Just because I want to talk to you doesn't mean we're friends."

Drake smiled to himself and adjusted his dark sunglasses.

"Alright, so explain. If you say your not a time breaker then why do they label you as one," Bella asked. Though petitie in nature she seemed respectable enough to listen to.

Drake sighed, pulling at the memory, "A few years back i stole a time machine and they've been on my ass ever since."

"Why did you steal it?" Bella asked.

"Because I needed to do something that time patrol wouldn't do," Drake argued.

"So you would destroy time for someone you love. Seems like bittersweet selfishness," Bella shrugged.

Drake watched her. As a resident in time patrol, obviously she would have that view. He for one though, always enjoyed sharing his opinion on the topic. "Your smart. I can tell. So let's say that one day you came to a city, similar in beauty to your own. As you come, you see a girl being attacked. Would you not help her."

Bella paused for a moment to understand the situation presented then responded, "Well, yes. If she needs help then how could I not."

"So what if you went to a different universe or time and the same thing happened. Would you still help?" Drake asked.

The ideas about right and wrong flowed in her head as she struggled to pull up a straight answer, "Maybe..."

"Exactly. So i don't care what potential unknown threat could emerge. I plan to help those in need if the situation presents itself. We can't live in fear of the unknown," Drake said strongly.

"Wow, You really are interesting," Bella said in thought.

"Thank you," Drake bowed.

Bella giggled at the gesture and Drake chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The unknown shouldn't shape us. I won't bring you in to time patrol," Bella smiled brightly.

"Wow, really?" Drake asked in shock. If she let him free then he could leave safely without her following him. It actually worked.

"Yeah, admittedly I'd hate to not get to see what becomes of you in the future," Bella said as she begun to turn away.

Drake smiled to himself as he then touched the faceplate of the belt and turned it a few times. It beeped slightly and suddenly a portal opened up in front of him. He looked over to Bella, ensuring she kept her word and sure enough she has continued to walk away.

"Wait!" Drake called out to her "I never got your name".

"It's Bella!" she yelled back continuing to walk.

"Bella," Drake muttered to himself. That was a nice name. He looked back at her one last time, this time not for safety, then jumped into the portal which closed not long after he entered.

* * *

The portal opened into the middle of a large kitchen. Drake stepped out firmly and the portal closed behind him. Suddenyl Drake was tackled to the floor as he was held in a tight embrace.

"What the hell?" Drake said in shock as he fell. Looking down he saw both Brick and Boomer hugging him powerfully.

"What the heck, man?" Brick argued still holding him, "You can't just fricking disappear to fight someone and take so long."

"I'm sorry, she was really strong," Drake defended himself as he pushed off the two worried brothers.

"Too strong for you," Boomer said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, surprisingly. She wielded an omnitrix. The adaptability was just too much," Drake said rubbing his head.

"Wait. She?" Brick asked, "Why didn't you just glare at her till she becomes like a lust zombie."

"That is not chivalrous in the slightest. If I'm fighting then I have to atleast have a good one," Drake said as he pulled himself off the ground.

The all stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Where's Butch?" Drake asked.

"He went to bed, he was pretty worried as well. Too worried to work out," Boomer said with a worrying tone.

"Wow, sometimes I forget that you guys care about me as much as I care about you," Drake chuckled.

"Awww," the two boys went in unison and Brick punched Drake on the shoulder.

"But yeah, That girl took a toll on me. Now that I fought someone with such power, I see how weak I truly am. I need to get stronger," Drake said as he clenched his fist, adamant about his plans.

"Stronger? You can't just upgrade your power and weightlifting won't do much against an omnitrix," Boomer said.

"Strength isn't just physical. Knowledge is true strength," Drake smiled.

"I don't think I'm following," Boomer responded.

"From now on. I will make it my deed to visit and study every potential creature, place and person of interest in every universe," Drake said, a triumphant glare covering his eyes.

"That is impossible," Boomer argued, "There are simply too many."

"Well if I am to get stronger, then I must know about everything, including Bella," Drake said. He then tappen the PLUMBER badge on his belt and his black kevlar suit disappeared leaving the same sleeveless hooded white shirt on.

"Bella?" Boomer asked in confusion of the unknown name.

"Don't worry about it. I should get started," Drake then quickly ran out of the kitchen.

Before Boomer could even respond he had already left. Brick walked over and put his hand on Boomers shoulder saying, "I don't think were gonna see him alot around the house."

"Nope," Boomer responded as he looked out to where Drake had left. Brick tapped him on the shoulder before leaving out the same door.

"Imma go play league," he then left.

Boomer sighed, ignoring Bricks leaving as he muttered to himself, "Good luck, Drake."

The scene then zoomed out of the kitchen which was seen to be a part of a much larger castle-like house. The walls were grey and the roof was a bright blue color. A cobblestone pathway lead towards the large front door and many other beautiful things could be seen about the house. One main feature though stood out most of all. The house was surrounded by nothing, but a white empty void.

* * *

 **Z: Finally, Gosh writing is so hard when it's not your primary focus. I wish school wasn't so ugh. Gladly I have soooo many ideas for future chapter which you guys will love. Once again, special thanks to GeneralHyna and her character Bella which we very well may see quite often throughout our story. I may stick to monthly chapters so that I can easily balance my classes and everything else I have to do. I love you all a lot, and thank you**


End file.
